


The Peacekeeper of Asgard

by Marlaike



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, F/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Pre-Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlaike/pseuds/Marlaike
Summary: Rebecca, youngest daughter of Odin, has been aptly named as the peacekeeper of all the realms, for she has fought hard and did all she could to stop all the bloodshed caused by her family. This is where her story starts, as she ends up married to the dark elf Malekith himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Odin had two daughters, Hela and Rebecca. Hela was three centuries older than Rebecca. Hela and Rebecca differed greatly from one another. Hela had dark hair, while Becca had light hair. 

Hela was a fierce warrior like her father and Rebecca was an artist, a sorceress like her mother, yet her power was much stronger than her mother’s, she could not only use magic but also had the power over the elements. It took centuries for her to learn how to wield the full extent of her abilities. Lightning was her strength, and knew how to wield it best. 

Early on in Becca’s life, she learned how to wield a blade just as Hela had. She mastered the sword, the dagger, spear and arrow.

She was jealous quite over the bond Hela had with their father but hid it well. Hela was the favoured child. The two of them in battle together was a great thing to witness, terrible none the less, but great. 

Frigga, their mother had a wonderful bond with their youngest daughter. Someone so much like Frigga herself. 

Odin and Hela, along with the king’s armies, conquered many worlds together. Thalia would only join in the fight if absolutely necessary. She preferred to stay with her mother, even if she wished that she had her father’s affections as Hela had.

And then one day her father gifted her with a weapon, not just any weapon, Mjolnir, a hammer forged by the dwarves out of the heart of a dying star.

“My youngest daughter, to you I give this hammer, a powerful weapon that will aid you in future battles, a hammer that will act as a conduit of your powers. May all that live across the realms see you as the goddess of thunder, and bow to you in awe”, Odin, who sits on his throne, gifts the hammer to Rebecca. 

“Thank you father. I accept this gift and I will use it well”, Rebecca says humbly to her father, bowed down on one knee.

The family had conquered six realms by then and with the use of both Hela and Rebecca’s powers, they conquered another realm, Alfheim, by the end of that century.

And then the unthinkable happened, Svartalfheim, home of the dark elves attacked Asgard, led by King Malekith while Odin and Hela, and many of his warriors were busy in Vanaheim.

The Queen, her daughter Rebecca, and the remaining warriors, including some of the Valkyrie fought bravely against the dark elves. They fought for days, they couldn’t contact Odin in anyway due to the elves sealing off the Bifrost. 

Rebecca has never fought so hard in such a small period of time. Her weapon struck down many dark elves, but there were too many.

“I thought Grandfather Bor, had destroyed all of them”, she told her mother as they saw who had dared to attack Asgard.

“I thought so too. They must have hidden away”, her mother, Frigga responds. 

Queen Frigga then came face to face with King Malekith. Their swords clashed brutally, and Malekith started to gain the upper hand.

Rebecca witnessed the fight and saw how her mother was losing the battle. She saw how her people were being slaughtered, and not just her people, the dark elves were dying just as much..

“No! Stop!”, she yells out to Malekith as he lifts his sword in the air, ready to strike her mother.

Malekith stops mid-air, and stares at her, he then places the tip of his sword against Frigga’s throat.

“And why should I do that Asgardian?”, Malekith asks.

“Because there has already been so much death. Please, can’t you see? Your own people are being slaughtered just as much as mine. We will continue this cycle until everyone is dead. Death does not have to be the answer”, she begs him.

“Death and destruction is what I will cause as that is what Asgard had done to my world”, he tells her maliciously.

“I apologize for the pain Asgard has caused you. But please, can’t we resolve this conflict somehow? Please, allow my father, Odin, entry back into Asgard. Let us not resolve death and destruction with more death and destruction. My father will have to listen if you spare my mother her life”, Rebecca pleads him, as his eyes widen, knowing now that the young warrior in front of him is a princess of Asgard.

He searches her eyes for any deceit and finds only sadness and desperation. 

“Very well, I shall head your request. Your mother shall live another day”, he tells her and then disappears suddenly.

When Malekith had disappeared, Rebecca ran to her mother, unknowing that Malekith only turned invisible and watched as she yelled out worriedly,   
“Mother!”.

“I’m alright my daughter”, Frigga replies sadly, “That was foolish daughter. Your father will never agree to some sort of treaty”.

“Mother we have to try. I can’t stand to see all this death anymore. So many lives lost, because of what? Power? Revenge? Hate? Please, if Malekith allows Father back, we have to convince him. What good is it to have a kingdom of there aren’t any subjects left to rule? He spared your life today, it has to count for something”, she responds.

Malekith, in his invisible form stares at the Princess, and thinks, ‘she is wise for one as young as her. She doesn’t understand the pain Asgard has caused him. Destroying his people, taking the Aerther away from him. Although, she would make a good queen one day’.

“We will try Rebecca. We can’t guarantee that anything good might come from this. But I believe you are correct, if Odin isn’t here, there will be no chance that either side will win. We will be left with ruins and our lives. 

And with those words of the Queen of Asgard, Malekith realized that what she said was true. He abandoned his people years ago, and escaped. Many died. He left with a few and they recuperated. He has been blinded by the power and pain for thousands of years. It’s time that he thinks differently about this. He wants the Aether but there is no way he will be able to get it now.   
He will have to bide his time until the Aether’s power presented itself. But for now, he has to deal with Asgard. He knows his pride will get wounded if a truce is set, but he knows it will only be until the Aether is found, then he will continue with his original plan: All of the realms consumed in darkness as it once was. 

Malekith then called down his forces, they all gather at entrances of Asgard. He sent out word that he wished to speak to the queen and the princess of Asgard.

They arrived swiftly soon after.

“Malekith”, Frigga greets, with Rebecca standing next to her, hammer in hand just in case.

“Queen Frigga of Asgard, I heeded the words of your daughter, and have come to a decision. I will allow access for your husband to enter his kingdom and you will convince him that a treaty is necessary”, Malekith says. 

And everyone stares at him in shock, even his own people.

“I will speak to him the moment he arrives. My eldest daughter fights by his side. They will not like this Malekith. They do not concede to words of our enemies”, Frigga replies.

“You will have to try. As your daughter said earlier, there has been too much death and destruction on both sides. I can continue my attack and Asgard. Will. Fall!  
Your husband left his kingdom unprotected. He thought himself so powerful that he left you vulnerable. I offer a solution, I spared your life, and you owe me for that, Queen of Asgard”.

“I will try”, Frigga tells Malekith.

“Come! My men will take you to the Bifrost. And I shall stay here with your daughter as leverage. If there is any indication of an assault, your daughter will suffer the consequences. Do you understand?”, Malekith asks.

“I understand”, Frigga replies.

Two of the palace guards left with the queen for protection as she left with two of the dark elves to the bifrost.

The elves activated the bifrost, bringing in not only Odin, but Hela herself.

When Odin stepped into the room, he immediately spotted Frigga, palace guards behind her and dark elves at the entrance of the Bifrost.

Odin was about to kill them, when Frigga stepped in front of him.

“No darling!”, she begs.

“Frigga, get out of my way!”, Odin demands. He was so frustrated when he called for the Bifrost to be opened a few days ago, and nothing happened. He knew that something was wrong. He and Hela sensed it. He was so worried for his wife and youngest child.

“My love, please, there is much that has happened, and I speak now on behalf of not only Asgard, but of King Malekith of the Dark Elves”, Frigga says and Odin gasps.

“The Dark Elves? Malekith?!”

“Yes, my love. They attacked Asgard. They weren’t all destroyed by your father Bor. The elves still live. And they wanted vengeance for what your father had done to them”, she says, taking in a deep breath to continue, “We fought earlier this morning. He was going to strike me down, when Rebecca stopped him just in time. His blade was at my throat, ready to strike. Our daughter pleaded for my life, and asked for this war to stop. He now wishes to speak to you of a possible treaty”.

“There will be no treaty!” Odin bellows out, “He would dare lift a blade to you”.

“Husband please, listen! All this bloodshed has to stop. Haven’t there been too much death at the hands of Asgardians? Haven’t enough of our people died for the sake of power? Our kingdom is great, you have made it so, but at what cost. We need peace”, Frigga begs her husband, thinking of what her daughter told her earlier.

There was silence for a long moment, Frigga could see her husband mulling over her words. “For you, my wife, I will try. I will speak to this Malekith. But I make no promises of peace between him and I”.

Frigga releases a sigh of relief and says, “That is all I could ask for”.

“No! Are you insane? We can’t bow down to this…this foul creature who dares attack our home”, Hela all but screeches out. 

“Hela, enough!”, Odin commands, “I will hear out this elf. As I said, I make no promises of peace”.

“Very well, father, but on your own head”, she replies spitefully. Odin sends her a warning look and she bows her head in submission. 

They arrived soon enough in front of the elven king, who held Rebecca next to him. And in that moment, she wished that she could strike him down with Mjolnir, but then there would be the repercussions with the rest of his warriors who would strike down as many Asgardians as possible. She could feel her power flowing right underneath her skin, ready at a moment’s notice to be used. 

Rebecca saw her father arrive and she felt so much relief and at the same time, she knew her father well enough to know that he and Hela would probably attack and fighting would break out again.

“Malekith”, Odin greets out unkindly. 

“Odin, King of Asgard”, Malekith replies coolly.

“You attacked my home, my people, my wife, and now you hold my daughter hostage by your side”, Odin says angrily.

“Yes, I attacked your kingdom in revenge for what your predecessor had done to my people millennia ago. We regained our strength and came to Asgard. We have fought endlessly for days while you left your people vulnerable to attack. We used this opportunity. If it weren’t for your daughter, then I would have destroyed all of your people by the end of the day”, Malekith speaks out.

Odin looks at his youngest quickly and turns his gaze back to Malekith.

“So what do you want now, king of the dark elves?”, Odin spits out.

“I want peace. I do not wish for this bloodshed to continue”.

“That is a lie!”, Odin bellows out, “You wish to regain the Aether and bring the universe into complete darkness once again! You do not wish for peace!”

Everyone was on edge as the two kings spoke, and everyone had their weapons ready.

“I do not lie now. The Aether was taken millennia ago. I can’t use it now. I wish for peace, King of Asgard”.

“Father, you can’t trust him”, Hela speaks up.

“I know daughter. Now hush!”, Odin says. He knows that if he refuses this peace, he could lose many of his people as well as his youngest child. Odin looks at her again, and in his eyes, she is still so innocent. She is kind, and he knows she hates fighting. He remembers her childhood years well. He did want to keep her away from fighting, away from him, as not to taint her with death as he had Hela. It hasn’t worked out well. She wanted his affections as Hela had.

‘How is it that my Rebecca can convince one of the most ruthless creatures to consider peace?’, Odin thinks fondly, and he makes his decision.

“King Malekith. Let us go into my halls and discuss what we can do to keep the peace”, Odin decides, and everyone stares in shock at him. 

In the minds of those around him, everyone thinks, ‘How is he not killing him? How is it that he can consider peace?’

“Very well. But as a security measure for me when I enter your halls, your daughter will be kept with my elves as leverage for my safety”, Malekith says and Odin agrees reluctantly.

Hela couldn’t believe her eyes as she watched her ruthless father turn into something benevolent in front of her eyes.

Odin and Malekith enters into the king’s study, they sit down and start speaking about a truce between the realms.

“I do not wish any more bloodshed as do you”, Odin says.

“Yes. Do you wish an alliance? What do you propose?”, Malekith asks.

“I simply do not trust you Malekith. You spared my queen today and for that I owe you this meeting. This does not mean that there will be a treaty, although we can try”.

“I don’t trust you either Odin, son of Bor. But an alliance could work between us. We can build our trust one day at a time. Trust won’t come in one day”, Malekith says.

“An alliance…yes. Many lives has been lost already. None of us can afford more losses”, Odin says solemnly.

“There is something that could work in both our favours…”, Malekith suggests.

“And what is it?”, Odin asks.

“Our alliance can start with a union between your kingdom and mine. A union with one of your daughters”, he suggests, although he is thinking of Rebecca, the young princess that captured his attention.

“No! I refuse. You will not touch one of my daughters”, Odin yells out.

“Then how will we sustain an alliance such as ours, if not through the power of family”, Malekith spits out.

In the end it was decided that one of the daughters of the King will marry Malekith. They brought this matter to the two princesses as well as the queen, and all of them refused at the same time in shock. Hela was the worst, she became slightly violent and her mother had to cast a spell on her to bind her till she calmed down. 

Malekith stared the entire time at Rebecca, making her feel uncomfortable. She knew she would be the one chosen to marry him. The very thought made her want to do violent things. 

Yet Rebecca swallowed her pride, anger, fear and violent thoughts, stepped out and said, “I accept the betrothal in order for the peace to be kept”.

And so it was, the details of the alliance was ironed out over a span of seven weeks, as was the wedding ceremonies. 

Two ceremonies would be held: One on Asgard and the other on Svartalfheim.

The alliance worked like this, the peace will be kept between the two realms as long as Rebecca is alive and married to Malekith. No harm must come to her through the hands of the dark elves or anyone they might instigate to harm her.

The marriage contract will be seen as null and void if the Dark elves attacked Asgard or its people unprovoked.

Rebecca must be able to come to the aid of Asgard if called upon by the All Father, Odin. She must still attend to some of her duties as princess of Asgard, including her studies with her mother.

Rebecca wasn’t all too happy about the contract as she felt like an object to be passed around the two kingdoms. But she kept her mouth shut, in fear that the peace treaty will be put in jeopardy.

The wedding ceremony had arrived, it lasts three days on Asgard. And the first day they had to stay together the whole day with a chaperone, hands tied together. It was really awkward and barely spoke to one another. 

The second day, their hands got tied together again. And they had to spend the whole day with the family of the bride. This was a strange day for all of them. No one liked the idea of marrying the baby of the family off to the dark king.

The third day was the official ceremony itself, led by Odin. Rebecca was so nervous about the whole thing that her mother had to give her a calming draught. The last part required to make the wedding official was to be made one, through making love, but because there had to be two ceremonies, the love making had to wait until after the second one.

As almost husband and wife, Rebecca and Malekith stepped through the Bifrost and into Svartalfheim, to her new home. The ceremony was quicker than of that on Asgard. The ceremony was led by one of the King’s advisors, they had to put their foreheads against each other, stare into each other’s eyes as they said their vows given to them by the advisor.

“From this day forth, we shall be united as one. From this day forth, I will be loyal to you as you are to me. I will protect you and I will stand by your side”, both of them repeat after the advisor.

“I will be your husband as you are my wife”, Malekith says and then Rebecca responds the same, “I will be your wife as you are my husband”.

The elves celebrated with their king for their new queen. They were still weary of her but in time they will come to trust her and love her dearly.

They then went to their room. Rebecca knew what was coming and she was nervous.

“Rebecca, my wife. Why do you look so nervous?”, Malekith asks, even if he knew why she was so nervous.

“I’ve never…”, she trails off anxiously.

“I understand. I’m nervous as well. You looked so beautiful today. I admire your courage to fight for this peace of both our people’s”, Malekith says. His plans are to keep the peace for as long as the Aether is undiscovered, if his new wife stands in his way when the time comes, then the peace between the two realms will be none existent. 

The two then consummated their marriage, and they became one. But no one knew that combining and Asgardian and an elf would have an effect on both their souls. They created a soul bond that night, one which they could sometimes feel each other’s emotions, and automatically know if either were in danger. But this bond is still new and will take years before it’s developed into something great. For now, it will slowly become stronger as they start to care for one another.

After their marriage night, they barely touched again. Malekith was not used to sharing his bed, his room or anything really with someone else. He was annoyed when he saw her in his bed. He knew that if he got married that he had to share his space, but that doesn’t mean he can’t get annoyed. 

He had to teach her some of his customs, so that his subjects would not reject her. She didn’t like it much, but she had to do the same to for him when they would travel back to Asgard again.

They started to fight more with each other, and if Malekith and Rebecca couldn’t agree on something, then they would use their swords to make the decision for them.

Rebecca wanted to hang one of her art works at the top of their bed, it was a painting of one of the gardens from home. Malekith refused. Their screams of rage could be heard three floors down from the castle they stayed in. It’s a gloomy place, being the dark world and all. 

“I will not have something like that be hung up in my room”, Malekith yells out.  
“This is our room! Not just yours anymore! It will brighten up the place. I want it in our room. We have enough space on these empty. Dead. Walls!”

“I don’t like it! My word is final as your husband and king”, Malekith tells her.

“Ha! I don’t care if you like it or not. You are my husband yes, but you have yet to prove to me that you are my king!”, she laughs mockingly.

“Argh! You infuriating woman!”

“Argh! You infuriating man”, Rebecca mocks out, and then suggests, “Why don’t we have a little duel between the two of us. The one who wins, is the one who gets the say. I win, the painting stays, you win, the painting gets put into another room”.

“Very well wife, I agree”, Malekith says.

And fight they did, the duel lasted over twenty minutes. Their swords clashed, if he strikes, she spins out of the way gracefully, if she strikes, he blocks. Eventually, they were both so out of breath, but Rebecca had a plan formulated. She trained with Hela regularly and this duel was a breeze.

She ducked out of the way as Malekith swung his blade at her face, then she squatted low, kicked his legs from underneath him. He fell down; she jumped on top of him, blade at his throat.

“I win. Now, can you send someone to hang up the painting or shall I try my luck with putting it on the wall”, Rebecca tells him smugly.

Malekith stares at her, shocked that he was beaten in a duel by his own wife. He thought he would win. He knew she could fight but didn’t know she could fight so well.

“I’ll send someone up”, he says, still dazed, “I didn’t know you could fight so well”.

“Well, I have been training my whole life, and I did fight against your forces for days before I met you. Just don’t let anyone else know that I can fight so well I could lose the upper hand then”, she says with a wink. 

And so it started, if they didn’t agree, the sword would be their deciding factor. 

Rebecca got into a routine, every three weeks, she would stay in Asgard for a week, still training not only with her mother in her magic and powers, but also battle strategy with her older sister. Malekith still wasn’t too happy with these terms that were in the marriage contract but he got used to her leaving every few weeks. He hated that his wife, the queen of Svartalfheim , was not there by his side, but then again, he did enjoy the alone time.

Hela did not make it easy on her. She thought her sister weak for marrying the dark elf instead of fighting till her last breath.

While they were training one day, her sister spoke to her,

“Little sister, you might be married to that elf, but your training will not suffer for it”, Hela says as she slashes her sword towards her sister.

“True, sister. You make sure my training is always brutal and that I can’t walk for the next three days”, Rebecca replies, her voice full of humour.

“Becca”, Hela stops fighting and says.

“Yes?”, Rebecca asks confused. Her sister rarely stops mid-fight to talk to her.

“Sister, I wish to speak to you of a matter of importance. Father no longer wishes to conquer other worlds as we have been doing all these centuries”, Hela tells her seriously.

Inwardly Rebecca was happy that the bloodshed will stop, but she saw Hela’s face and knew that she was upset with her father’s decision.

“You do not approve of father’s decision sister”, Rebecca states.

“I do not. Father said we would conquer hundreds of worlds, and now he wishes for peace. Our father who singlehandedly defeated some of our greatest enemies, wishes for peace. I don’t want peace!”, she says angrily. 

“Sister, isn’t it for the best? Asgard is the greatest realm over all the others already. Is it necessary?”, Rebecca asks warily. 

“It’s not. Our father has been blinded. It started with you and that elf. An alliance with them. We should’ve struck them from the first moment we entered Asgard”.

“I’m sorry you feel this way sister. This marriage is not ideal. I didn’t want to marry Malekith, but this is for the best. We can’t change what happened, we can only move forward”, she tells her older sister who scoffs at her words.

“The realms around us, those we have conquered, fear us, respect us. They call you the goddess of thunder while they call me the goddess of death, for so great areour powers. Sister, if you and I can stand together, we can conquer many worlds. We can try to convince father, and if he doesn’t follow suite then we can overthrow him, you by my side. I will be queen of Asgard and I will destroy the dark elves for you, so you can be free”, Hela tells her. 

Rebecca was horrified, she couldn’t believe her very eyes and ears. Her sister wanted to overthrow their beloved father. Her sister is proud of the chaos she causes. Her immediate reaction was to run to her father and tell him everything, but on the other hand, she longed for freedom. She wished for a love like her mother and father had, a union so beautiful and her sister could grant her that. 

“Sister…You have given me much to think about. I need to process what you have told me. You speak of treason Hela”, Rebecca tells her.

“I will give you until your next visit to come to a decision, whether you are with me on this or not, Asgard will be mine”, Hela replies.

“I understand sister. I don’t doubt your words”, she responds. She knows that her sister has changed over the years, she became harsher, crueller towards everything. She wished she could still have her somewhat care-free, eager sister back. 

Rebecca turns around to walk to her room, when Hela grabs her arm, saying in a threatening tone of voice, “This conversation will not leave us”.

“I understand sister”, she replies to her sister.

When she came to her room, she released a sigh of relief when she was finally alone. She slid her back down her door and sat on the ground, arms on her knees. She bangs the back of her head slightly on the door.

‘Everything was just starting to come back into order in my life. The battle on Asgard, getting married, getting used to a new world, my husband’s bad moods, training with my family, and now just as my routine was getting better, my sister had to throw in betrayal as well. Betrayal to my father, my king’, she thinks gravely. 

That evening at dinner, her sister acted as if she said nothing of betrayal to her. It was as if the conversation never happened, and that’s just how Hela wanted it. 

It was another two days before she had to go back to Svartalfheim, she focussed all of her energy on her studies with her mother, to distract herself.

“What’s the matter daughter?”, Frigga asks concerned.

“Why would you think something is wrong mother?”, Rebecca asks.

“I raised you Becca, you are my daughter, my blood. I know you. And I know especially when something is bothering you”.

“It’s nothing, really”, she tells her mother. 

Frigga raises an eyebrow at her, showing her that she doesn’t believe her daughter.

“All right mother, you win. I’m just anxious, I have many responsibilities not only to Asgard but also to Svartalfheim. I’m helping with some of the restoration of the kingdom, as well as focusing on my duties as the queen and a wife. I’m still getting used to it”, she replies, knowing that she just told her mother a half-truth. 

‘What will mother think of me if I betray father? She will surely hate me’, Rebecca thinks.

“Ah, I see, it’s getting a bit much for you. Worry not daughter, this is normal. When I married your father, I was so overwhelmed that I actually became sick once. Your father was so worried. He couldn’t understand why I felt so ill, until I told him. He helped me work through everything. Daughter, know that I am here and you can confide in me, and maybe you confide in your husband as well, he could also make it easier for you if you tell him what’s bothering you. In marriage, husbands and wives support one another”, Frigga tells her daughter, hoping that she will not become ill as she once had herself.

“Thank you mother, your words mean much to me. I miss you dearly when I am away”, Rebecca responds.

“I miss you too my daughter. It is strange not to have you here with me every day”, she tells her daughter, hugging her tightly. “I love you so much daughter, and I wish the best for you”, her mother whispers in her ear. 

Rebecca finally went back to Svartalfheim. Her husband welcoming her as usual with a cold stare. Rebecca has learned to mask her emotions from her husband and the surrounding elves as not to appear weak.

“Hello husband”, Rebecca greets her husband.

“Hello wife”, he replies, coldly.

‘Malekith is still upset that I have to leave to Asgard. He really needs to get over it. His mood is not making mine any better, maybe I should take Hela up on her offer just to get rid of her husband’s cold face’, Rebecca thinks.

When they were alone in their chambers, he asked her,

“How was your trip to Asgard?”

“It was productive. I studied with my mother again and trained with my sister, Hela”, she responds, keeping her voice as neutral as possible. She looks up at the painting above their bed a smiles a little as she imagines herself in the garden, filled with peace. 

“How was your time here, husband?”, she asks, wanting to change the subject.

“It was the same as usual”, he replies in the same tone of voice she used.

A few days later, Rebecca still couldn’t sleep. She would wake up in a sweat, dreaming of her sister and her face showed the amount of sleep she was getting with the dark circles under her eyes.

Malekith just stared at her, wondering what was bother his wife. And he knows she won’t tell him, as she is just as stubborn as he is, and this is why he didn’t ask her.

Another week had passed and Rebecca was dead on her feet. She stayed in their rooms, she still ate but not as much as she usually did.

She couldn’t take it anymore.

It was midnight and she was still awake, Malekith has been asleep for over an hour already. She remembered her mother’s words, she knew she had to tell him of Hela’s words to her. He would not take kindly to it, for her sister wants to destroy the elves. She made her decision, she will not betray her father and her husband. She has worked hard for this peace that she is trying to create.

She wishes no more bloodshed.

“Malekith!”, she calls out to her sleeping husband, he doesn’t wake up.

She puts her hand on his shoulder, and tries again, giving him a little shake, “Malekith!”, she calls out again and he startles awake.

He looks around the room trying to spot any danger but finds none. He looks at his wife, knowing that she has never woken him up from his slumber before.

“What is it?”, he asks alert. 

“I need your help”, she states, her face showing so much emotion, the same emotion he saw on her face the day they met.

“With what? What happened?”, he asks concerned.

She sits up on the bed and he follows suite. 

“My sister spoke to me while I was on Asgard. You must know that she is powerful and that her skills in battle surpasses mine. She does not like the treaty between the two realms. On many occasions she has told me of her dislike of our union and the peace my father now wishes to keep”, she says taking another breath and continues as Malekith listens intently,

“My sister has expressed her wish and will to overthrow my father, but not only that, that I do it with her”.

Malekith frowns, and asks, “Do you wish to join your sister? Is this why you have not been able to sleep?”

“No, I won’t join my sister. I must let her know of my decision the next time I go back to Asgard. I fear of the bloodshed that will follow. She will go through with this whether I join or not”.

“I see. You do not wish to betray your father”, he states.

“And I do not wish to betray you, for if my sister overthrows my father, she will come for this world and destroy it”, she tells him.

“I can see why you would worry. Why did you not come to me sooner? Our home will be in danger if your sister succeeds”, he replies irately.

“I wanted to process this first, but I realized I couldn’t do it alone. My mother saw me worried and I just shared that I felt overwhelmed about everything. She urged me to speak to you about my worries. She said you might be able to help me with them”.

Malekith’s irritation went away immediately as he heard her words. He could see now that his wife was being vulnerable in front of him. In all the months that they have been married, not once has she been this vulnerable except on their wedding night when they consummated their marriage. 

“It is two more weeks before you leave for Asgard. We will think of something. I do not like the idea of you going back there if your life could be placed in jeopardy”, Malekith replies. He feels these protective urges come over him for the young woman he married. She is his, as he is hers. He doesn’t feel honour bound as he had before to protect her, now it feels as if he has started to care for her.

“Thank you, husband”, Rebecca replies in relief. She lays down, facing her husband. He watches as she finally falls asleep, he gently caresses her face and then falls into deep slumber as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Rebecca woke up mid-afternoon, finally caught up on all her sleep. Her husband commanded that no one should bother her that day. She took a bath, got dressed and went on to find her husband. He was sitting on his throne, speaking to one of his generals.

She felt insecure as she approached him, but none of that insecurity was portrayed in her mannerisms. 

“Good day husband”, she says as he finished up with his conversation with the general.

“Hello wife”, he replies.

“Will you join me for lunch?”, she asks.

He nods and gets up, they leave towards the dining hall.

They sat down and ate their lunch, close to finishing in their awkward silence, he asked her,

“Did you sleep well?”

“I did. It has refreshed me. Thank you for not waking me”, she responds.

“You clearly needed the rest. You haven’t slept at all this past week”, he replies, feeling relief that his wife is better, even if he doesn’t show it to her.

“Malekith, I will return to Asgard soon. I fear for your realm as much as I fear for mine. Will you prepare protections against a potential attack from my sister?”, she asks him.

“I have already begun my preparation. My people know of a possible threat, they are preparing as we speak”, he tells her.

“I hate fighting. I hate death”, she tells him earnestly, combing her fingers through her hair in worry. She knows she will have to fight her sister, hopefully her father will stand by her side as she does so. 

Malekith grabs her hand, “You are a strong fighter. A great warrior. As much as I dislike the idea of you going to Asgard, I know you must. You will come back home as soon as possible”.

She sees a glimpse of care in his eyes, it warms her heart.

“I will come back, I give you my word”, she promises.

Time Skip

Those two weeks soon came to an end and it was time for Rebecca to head back to Asgard.

She was dressed in her armour, with Mjolnir in hand. She suspects that her sister will meet her by the Bifrost. If not, she will head straight for her parents and tell them of what Hela wishes to do. 

She knows she will have to fight, she could die, but she will fight till her last breath for her old home.

Malekith walked her to the Bifrost location. He wishes he was the type of person to show affection. He doesn’t know how to express the worry he feels for her. She is his, as he is hers. He can see she is reluctant but resolved at the same time. It’s an admirable trait. 

She has shared her worries that her sister will be the one to meet her at the gate, and if that were to happen, a fight might ensue.

“This is it”, she says as they stand close to the circle where the bifrost will hit. She turns to her husband, and kisses him deeply for the first time since their wedding night on the lips. “Good-bye”, she says.

She walked towards the circle branded in the ground.

The Bifrost activates and a few seconds later she is walking on the rainbow bridge. She spots her sister at the gate, just as she had predicted.

“Little sister!”, Hela, greets loudly, “So good to see you again”.

“Hello Sister”, Rebecca replies coolly.

“Come, let us head back to the palace”, Hela commands, and she gets on the back of her horse, that her sister had brought with her. 

They trotted at a slow pace and Hela started speaking again.

“What is your decision sister?”, Hela asks, and just for a moment, Rebecca wanted to say ‘yes’, as she could envision the power they both hold, ruling over the different realms together. But she made her decision.

“I cannot join you sister. I have thought long over this, and I made my decision. I cannot betray our father for this. You know how I feel over bloodshed, and I know you revel in it. It will not work sister. Please, hear my pleas sister, I wish no one to come to harm, most of all you”

“I see”, Hela says maliciously. Hela knew it was a long shot to ask this of her sister. She cares deeply for Rebecca but the love she holds for her does not overshadow the power she craves.

“Sister, please don’t do anything foolish”, she begs.

“I will do as I please”, she hisses out, “I’m disappointed in Becca”.

Hela did as Rebecca had predicted and lashed out with her sword, still on horseback, and managed to slice a small part of her abdomen. 

“Hela!”, she yells out in surprise. They both jump off of their horses and start fighting. Swords clashing against one another. When Hela used her powers on Rebecca, she retaliated with Mjolnir to the face, with lightning, sending her sister off of the bridge. 

As quick as she could, Rebecca flew into the air towards the palace, in search of her father. Her father had witnessed the lightning strike and knew something was wrong.

He saw his youngest fly towards him, his warriors on guard.

“Daughter, what has happened?”, he asks worriedly, as she lands in front of him, bleeding from her wound on her stomach.

“Father, Hela has been conspiring against you. She wishes the throne. She asked me to join and I declined. She is coming”, Rebecca tells her father as they witness Hela rise from the water and start attacking the guards. 

Odin knew his eldest was restless and hated the peace. He blames himself for causing her bloodlust. He promised her power, and now she will take it by force.  
Hela arrived at the palace, slaughtering the guards as she went, calling out to her father.

They came face to face, “I see my sister has already told you of my plans”.

“Hela, stop this foolishness!”, Odin commands of his eldest.

“Ha”, she laughs in his face, “I will take what I want. Isn’t that what you taught me father?”, she asks mockingly.

That’s when the battle started. Hela had raised her own small army from some of the Asgardians and they fought against the King’s men.

Civil war broke out. Rebecca had no choice but to fight and defend.

She found her mother and told her everything. Together mother and daughter fought against the darkness Hela’s powers brought.

Odin and Hela was going head to head, both equal in their techniques. 

Until Hela got the upper hand and injured her father. She knocked him out and was about to cut of his head, when Rebecca threw her hammer at her sister and it her again. Hela flew out of the palace with that force.

“Get father out of here and alert the Valkyrie of Hela’s betrayal”, Rebecca commands her mother.

Frigga dragged an unconscious Odin out of the room, and to safe place. She alerted the Valkyrie of Hela and they were on their way.

Rebecca followed her sister out of the palace and they were now fighting on the ground. Hela created these black spikes that shot off in all directions, hitting not only the guards but innocents as well.

The Valkyrie arrived and they all came for Hela. They were no match for her, but they fought. The fighting went on and on, worse than what happened with the dark elves. 

Hela got the upper hand again on Rebecca and struck her with one of her black spikes through her upper arm, pinning her to the floor. Hela sent another spike through her left leg. 

Rebecca screams in pain as she feels the spikes pierce skin and bone. 

Odin came out when Frigga healed him and saw the death and destruction Hela had caused. He saw his youngest fighting bravely against his eldest. And when Rebecca fell, he saw Hela send spikes through her arm and leg.

He saw the Valkyrie fall one by one.

“Hela!!!”, He screams out.

He jumps in front of her, and with his spear he continues to fight her.

Their fight lasts for another two hours, both are exhausted, but continue on.

One of the Valkyrie freed Rebecca from the spikes and pulled her away towards a healer. She wanted to continue fighting but knew it would be useless as she was bleeding out.

The healer had stopped the bleeding, but it would take time for her to close the wounds. 

“Healer! Bandage me up. When the fighting is done, then you can have your way with me”, Rebecca commands.

“Just like your father”, the healer responds, as she was the one who aided Frigga in healing the king’s injuries.

Rebecca hobbled out to where Hela and Odin were fighting.

She called upon Mjolnir and sent it towards her sister, who dodged it this time, but it gave enough time for Odin to strike his daughter, and he pierced her abdomen with his spear. 

Hela then kicked her father’s feet from under him and jumped on top of him, blade in hand ready to slit his throat, but Mjolnir was returning and hit her in the back and she flew a few feet away from her father. 

Rebecca then fell into a fighting rhythm with her sister as Odin recovered.

The fighting had gone on for close to two days now, back and forth. The Valkyrie, Odin and Rebecca fought against Hela and her army. 

Odin wished his daughter would stop, he knew he couldn’t kill her. He had to imprison her. 

He took one of his father, Bor’s, ancient relics as his youngest fought alongside the Valkyrie. This relic is one that would allow Hela to be imprisoned as long as he lives.

As he walked towards the courtyard, relic in hand, he only saw his people dead as he stepped over them. ‘So much death, so much blood shed’, he thinks sorrowfully.

He starts up the relic, uses his blood to tie the prison to his life force. He takes the relic, that looks like a metal chain ball. He threw it at her and it activated, spreading the chains over her entire body. 

Hela couldn’t move an inch. 

“I’m sorry daughter, but you left me with no choice”, he tells her. He uses his spear and it sends her away to her prison, not before her power lashes out and sends out a few of her death spikes towards those surrounding her. A lot of the warriors got hit and over a dozen died, even Odin had a spike in his leg, and Rebecca had one in her right shoulder.

Then came silence, as those who survived the battle looked around at the horrors caused in the past two days. 

The healers were overworked and they had to get in healers from Vanaheim to aid the countless Asgardians.

Almost all of the Valkyrie fell that day. Those who had survived left Asgard or went into the forest, to live alone.

Rebecca had opened her injuries again and some of them started to bleed profusely.

The healer had to put her into a healing coma to slow down the bleeding and start the mending process. She mended the most serious injuries but had to leave the others as there were many patients with grave injuries.

On the world of the dark elves, Malekith was pacing in his chambers. He could feel that something happened to his wife. He wished to take his ship to Asgard and bring his wife back home where she belongs. 

But he promised her he wouldn’t. But she promised she would come back to him.

By the fifth day that she was gone, he had still not received any word that something bad happened. It was by the sixth day that he saw the Bifrost open, he thought that she came home but instead of her, out came a messenger from Asgard.

His guards brought the messenger to him as quick as possible.

“Greetings King Malekith. I bring news of the recent battle that took place on Asgard. It’s about Princess Rebecca”, the man states, trembling under the elf king’s gaze.

“Where is she?”, he commands.

“She is in the halls of healing, King Malekith. I was sent here by Queen Frigga herself to let you know of what has transpired. She…she fought against her sister Hela and has sustained many injuries. Over the course of two days, she and King Odin, along with many of the Asgardian warriors fought against Hela and her army. Many perished. But Princess Rebecca fought on. The Queen of Asgard has written you a letter”, he says, voice quivering and hands over the letter.

Malekith took the letter and read the contents of it, Frigga had described the extent of her injuries and said that she will make a full recovery. That Rebecca was put in a healing coma and that she will be awoken by the next day. Frigga invited Malekith to come to Asgard and stay with them until Becca is well enough to leave.

He arranged for one of his trusted generals to look after his kingdom and alert him if anything strange happened. 

He packed a bag and left with the messenger to the Bifrost.

A horse was waiting for him when he entered Asgard and he took off as fast as he could to the palace. He saw the devastation caused in the battle and it was horrendous, even for him, who had attacked this realm. He was directed to the halls of healing by Frigga herself.

“Welcome to Asgard, King Malekith”, Frigga greets.

“Many thanks, Queen Frigga”, he replies, “Where is Rebecca?”, he asks urgently. 

“Come let me take you to her”, she says and touches his shoulder. 

Frigga gasps out in surprise and Malekith frowns confused.

“I knew it!”, she states, and saw Malekith’s confusion to her reaction.

“I’m sure my daughter has told you of my abilities with magic. I sensed some sort of tie to my daughter, something strong, I knew it wasn’t bad. And now when I touched you, I knew exactly what it was. A soul bond”, Frigga continued to say.

“A soul bond?”, he asks confused and surprised, still walking alongside her. 

“You know what it is, don’t you?”, she asks him.

“Yes, I do. And you say I am bound to Rebecca?”

“Yes, you are. Your bond will grow stronger over time. It’s still in its early stages”.

He nods and accepts the information given to him. He will think over it later.

He sees his wife laying on a bed, next to many who were injured as much as she was, quite a few in healing comas. 

The healer came and told him of her injuries, the same that was described in the letter, except this time, he could see her scars forming as her wounds were almost healed completely.

Later that evening he dined with Frigga and Odin. Even though they don’t like him, their hearts warmed at the sight of the worried elf.

The reason why Odin is not in the hall of healing himself is because he refuses to be stuck there for days. He goes in every few hours, but he stays in his own chambers.

Odin was proud of his youngest daughter for her bravery. He knows how much fighting pains his daughter, while his eldest revels in it. And when he saw the injuries Hela caused Rebecca, he wished he had killed her instead of imprisoned her. He thought that he was going to lose both his daughters on the same day.

Fortunately Rebecca survived. 

When dinner was finished, Odin called Malekith to his study once more, but this time not for the sake of the treaty, but for the sake of his daughter’s well-being.

“Malekith, I thank you for taking care of my daughter. But with the fighting that has happened, I worry no longer over her physical injuries but I worry over her mind. The battle we faced was one so awful, that every time I close my eyes I see all those horrible things, I can only imagine how it will be for Becca. She has a kind heart and I do not wish for her to lose it. Will you be there for her?”, Odin asks him, not as a king but as a father.

“I will take care of her”, he vows to his father-in-law.

Odin spoke to Malekith about Rebecca’s childhood, and how he felt out of his depth with her, as she was so different than Hela in personality.

Malekith and Odin actually bonded that night, no conflict arose between the two, as their worry for their family overshadowed the bad blood between the them.

Odin saw a different side to Malekith as what his father, Bor, had described. Today he saw the type of man he wanted for his daughter, as he watched Malekith sit by Becca’s side and worry over her. He never thought a dark elf could care.

Odin was extremely worried for his daughter before and after they got married. He never wanted this for her. He wanted an Asgardian. He wanted his daughter in his kingdom, so that he could make sure she is cared for.

He spoke to his daughter before she married the elf,

“Daughter, I do not wish this for you”, Odin told his daughter, days before the wedding ceremonies.

“I know father, neither do I. But we both know that this is what I must do. I refuse to see more blood spilt”, she replied.

“Be wary of Malekith. I am certain that he still searches for the Aether. And if he finds it, we must stop him at all costs, daughter”, he told her.

“I understand father. I will always be watching, to make sure he doesn’t get his hands on it”, she replied.

“If he were to ever find it, darkness will be spread the realms. Daughter, he will be your husband. He is a great warrior and when the time comes, you will have to make a choice: to stand by Asgard or to stand by your husband”.

“Father, I give you my word, Asgard will always come first, especially with matters like the Aether”, Rebecca replied. 

Odin then put his hand on her shoulder in a fatherly fashion, resolved, and said, “I will miss you dearly, my daughter”.

“And I, you, father”.

That day Odin remembered well, and he does miss his daughter every day that he does not see her face. Frigga cried almost every day that Becca wasn’t here and heart rejoiced every time she had come to visit.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Malekith, Odin and Frigga were in the halls of healing, waiting as Rebecca was being awakened by the healer Eir.

Rebecca’s eyelids felt heavy, she struggled to open them up. She expected to feel pain all over her body, instead she found a few dull aches here and there.

“What’s taking so long?”, Rebecca heard Malekith ask.

‘Malekith!?’, she thinks, ‘Why is he here? What happened?’

Hearing his voice was enough to fight through her heavy eyelids and open up her eyes.

She looked around wildly, trying to find her husband. She saw she was in the halls of healing, and next to her she found not only her husband, but her mother and father as well.

“How are you feeling?”, a voice from her other side asks. ‘My healer’, she thinks.

“I feel fine. What happened?”, she asks, turning to her father.

“My daughter, after the battle, the adrenaline in your body stopped and your injuries were severe, you were bleeding profusely. So we brought you here to the halls of healing, where Eir had placed you in a healing coma. It’s been about four days since the end of the battle. 

“Oh”, she says dumbly, and turns to her husband.

“Your mother sent for me, I was told of your injuries. I arrived yesterday”, he says matter-of-factly.

“”Darling, we are so happy that you are alright”, her mother tells her.

Frigga grabs her husband’s hand and drags him out of the hall, saying, “We’ll see you later sweetheart”.

Odin had no choice but to follow, leaving Rebecca alone with Malekith.

“Will you tell me what happened when you arrived here?”, Malekith asks his wife, who looked deep in thought.

“Didn’t they tell you?”, she asks, referring to her parents.

“They did. But I would like to hear it from your side”, he responds.

“It was just as I told you before I left. Hela was waiting for me at the gate. She greeted me and when we were on horseback, she asked of my decision and I told her. A moment later she…she…”, Rebecca tries to say, but her heart aches at the betrayal of her sister.

Malekith grabs her hand in a soothing matter, encouraging her to continue.

“She then attacked me. She plunged her sword into my abdomen. But I fought her off. I then travelled to the palace and told my father of Hela’s betrayal. My father fought with my sister until he got injured. I then proceeded with my attack, until the Valkyrie as well as my father arrived. Every time a warrior couldn’t continue fighting, I would take over”, she told Malekith.

He nods sombrely. 

“I’m glad that you are alive, wife”, he responds.

She smiles and says, “Well, I did make a promise to my husband”.

“And you have kept it”.

Not long after that, did the healer dismiss the Princess of Asgard, along with her husband, out of the halls of healing, with the express instructions that Rebecca must have bed rest for the next few days.

“King Malekith, I urge you to keep her in bed for the next three days, so that her recovery will be swift”, the healer told Malekith.

“Eir, why aren’t you telling me all of this?”, she asks, knowing the answer.

“Because, little princess. You are just as stubborn as your father. You will not heed my instructions. The way I know you, is that you will start training again the very same day I release you. I am sure your husband will heed my instructions”.

She scowls at the healer, knowing it’s true, but lies to her, “Of course I wouldn’t do something like this”.

Malekith watched on in amusement as his wife argued with the healer.

“Yes you would. Need I remind you of all the times you did not heed my advice. Why do you think I kept you in a healing coma for so long? Mmm?”, the healer asks.

Rebecca’s scowl deepens.

“No you do not need to remind me”, she responds.

“Good, please, before you leave for Svartlfheim, come and see me”, the healer requests and Malekith nods as Rebecca scowls even more at the healer.

They headed towards Rebecca’s room. And when they were inside, she asked;

“Did you sleep here last night?”

“No, I was in the halls of healing, right next to you”, he responds.

“Thank you for coming Malekith”, she tells him earnestly.

She wanted to show him around but he refused saying that the healer gave strict instructions. Instead they both sat on the bed, each with a book in hand. Both enjoying the silence and surprisingly the closeness they shared. 

Frigga and Odin on the other hand were strolling through the gardens, Frigga telling her husband of the soul bond her daughter and the elf shared. 

“It’s true my love, I sensed it when I came in contact with Malekith, they share a soul bond. One that will grow stronger than ours even. I never thought that it would be possible between an elf and an Asgardian”, Frigga shares with her husband.

“I still struggle to comprehend it, darling. Our daughter, tied to an elf, not only physically, but spiritually as well. They will forever be bound together. I hope that Malekith never finds the Aether, for our daughter’s sake. And if he does, I hope his love for her will be stronger than the pull of the dark power he wants to possess”, Odin replies, hand in hand with his wife.

Later that evening, all of them dined together, when Frigga mentioned the soul bond to her daughter.

“Really?!”, she asks surprised. She knows of soul bonds. They are somewhat rare, especially between different species. She knows her mother and father share such a bond, it was so beautiful, and she always dreamed of finding hers. But when she got married, that was all it was, a dream that will never come true, and now she finds out, shockingly that she had one all along. 

“Yes, I was just as shocked as you are”, her husband replies.

“We all were, trust me”, her father says dryly, with a bitter look on his face. 

“Oh lighten up, my love. It’s a beautiful thing”, Frigga says, voice full of amusement. 

Malekith never thought that he could sit peacefully with the son of Bor, the one who destroyed so many of his people, and actually enjoy the company. But here he was, drinking wine, and dining with the very people he once swore to annihilate. 

And not only that, he was married to the grandchild of Bor. And now he understands why he listened to Rebecca that day he attacked her mother, it’s because his soul recognized what she will be to him. Now he knows why he found her so attractive, and why he considered peace. It was all for her, his soul bound wife. 

The next day Rebecca refused to stay in bed the whole day, even if Malekith said that he would tie her to the bed if she didn’t. She ignored him, took his hand and said, 

“Come on husband! I won’t overdo it, I promise. I want to show you around. It’s only for an hour or so”.

He reluctantly followed her, she took him to the very garden she had painted and placed above their bed. He could see the appeal why she wanted it there. Just being in the garden brought him a sense of peace, or just watching as his wife revelled in taking it all in. 

Some of her friends came to greet her and they spoke of the fellow friends they had lost in battle. They were somewhat weary of Malekith, but came to relax around him after a while. 

One of her friends Ragna, a fellow warrior and childhood friend, started a conversation with Malekith, and he even joked with the elven king, saying,

“How do you manage her? I remember as children, she was a stubborn as steel mended together. She lowered herself down the side of the rainbow bridge. Barely hanging onto her fingertips. We all tried to persuade her from doing it, but she didn’t listen. She said she wanted to see underneath it. And after a few seconds, her fingers slipped, she fell into the water that dragged her slowly towards the edge of Asgard. And it was purely stubbornness that got her into that mess”.

“Psst, if I remember correctly Ragna, you wanted to do it with me, but was too scared, and it was pure stubbornness that also got me out of that mess”, Rebecca says, and Ragna blushed with that tid bit of information that came to light.

“You did that just to see what it looked like underneath?”, her husband asks her in disbelief.

“Yes, and I was disappointed. It looked the same as the top of the bridge”, she says, her tone of voice full of disappointment.

“What happened then, how did stubbornness save you?”, he asks Ragna and Rebecca curiously.

“When I fell in the water, I kept trying to swim against the current. It was difficult as I wasn’t that strong back then, I tried to use some of my power but wasn’t strong enough either. But I didn’t give up. My friend Lara, went to get help from one of the guards. I kept on going, and by the time the guards had arrived with my father in tow, I was already so close to the entrance of Asgard. My muscles were on fire and even when it felt like I couldn’t keep going anymore, I still swam”.

“Your father was so angry with you”, Ragna tells her.

“Indeed he was. But let’s face it, it does make a good story to tell the children one day”, she says humorously.

Malekith and Rebecca stayed another two days, and before they left, Malekith took his reluctant wife back to the healer for one last check-up, and everything was fine.

They left, and arrived safely back on Svartalfheim. The elves celebrated the return of the King and Queen, meaning they all had a good excuse to party and get drunk.

Rebecca made a few friends with the elven ladies. And as usual, they were weary of her as well as she was to them in the beginning, but they warmed up to each other. 

And for the first time in a long time; Life was good for Rebecca. She and her husband became more intimate with each other and they came to enjoy each other’s company. They would regularly share deep kisses and touches when alone. 

Malekith liked the way their relationship had progressed. Rebecca had nightmares on a regular basis, and Malekith was the only one who could calm her down when it happened. 

She still had her lessons with her mother, but they didn’t happen as frequent anymore due to her nightmares. Her parents were helpless as they saw their daughter suffer through those nightmares. Odin himself had them just like his daughter. By the third day, no had slept, and it was decided that Rebecca had to go back to her husband, just to get some sleep. 

And after months of nightmares and little sleep, the dreams became less and less. And life continued on normally. 

Odin would call upon his daughter to visit the other realms, to be his voice, to keep the peace. Sometimes fights would break out on those realms, and she would put a stop to it. Those fights caused her nightmares to return and she would lie in her husband’s arms, shaking from the grief she had faced with her sister. 

Malekith hated it when his wife hurt. He hated it when his wife had to go back to Asgard. He hated it when she had to represent Odin on the other realms. He hated those nightmares the fights had caused. And at the same time, he loved that she sought comfort from him and not anyone else. He loved that he could make her feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

Malekith had been working hard to gain the trust to some of the neighbouring worlds. And being married to Odin’s daughter had helped a lot with the proceedings. 

Trade opened a lot of doors to bettering Svartalfheim. They have been rebuilding it slowly but surely. 

Some worlds they were not welcome on, despite Rebecca’s presence. They knew of the death and destruction Odin and Hela had caused. And so they refused to have anything to do with them.

Many times Rebecca had to step in and negotiate a treaty between Svartalfheim, Asgard and the different worlds. 

Malekith could see that his wife had a gift of working with people, she had a kindness in her heart that attracted others to her, and a strong will that made most of the leaders of the worlds see reason. Her peaceful approach did not always work, and the dark elves were always prepared for that. To protect the Queen of Svartalfheim, and Princess of Asgard. 

And those men who did not respond to talks of peace, responded to violence. She would defeat those who dare attack her, and that earned her their respect.

Svartalfheim grew to be a magnificent world that others wished to see. Its dark beauty drew people in. And over millennia it grew to be respected.

Malekith did end up on a world that he wished to trade with. The proceedings with the leaders went off swiftly, but afterwards he was attacked by marauders, who did not wish for their people to have any dealings with aliens. He stopped their leader and beheaded him. 

The authorities of that world acted swiftly and captured many of the marauders. This world was known as Ntoko.

Ntoko was a great place where rare metals were found, and as such, made some of the best weapons, pots and pans. Although the people weren’t as advanced as Asgard or Svartalfheim was. And that brought in fear and insecurity to the natives, that was the main reason why they attacked Malekith.

Three years came to pass and the union between the Ntokonites and the dark elves grew in strength, they were allies.

Rebecca was sent to Ntoko to speak about having some of their people come to Svartalfheim and build a great structure for a large training facility. She travelled by ship with a few of the elves, and when she arrived, she was ambushed, injected with a strong sedative, and her elven companions were killed.

The next time Rebecca woke up, she noticed her hands were tied to the table, and her feet were tied to the chair she sat on.   
‘Seriously! How is it that I can survive a fight with my sister for two days, with fatal wounds but not stop an ambush?’ she thinks, annoyed with herself.

She observed her surroundings and saw she was in an old, rundown room. 

“Well, if it isn’t the Queen of Svartalfheim and the Princess of Asgard?”, a woman asks mockingly.

“Who are you?”, Rebecca asks, glaring at the woman in front of her.

“I am Mix, wife of the man your husband beheaded three years ago. But I bet you don’t even know about it”, Mix says maliciously.

Rebecca’s eyes widen, she knows of it. Malekith told her what happened with the marauders. He was the only one Malekith had beheaded here.

“I know of it”, Rebecca tells the woman.

“Then you must know how I might feel, considering your husband murdered mine, and now we are seen as traitors to Ntoko”, her voice full of anger.

“I am sorry for the hardships you have faced. But your husband attacked mine, and he retaliated. My husband had the right to defend himself”, Rebecca says to her, knowing full well that it will anger the woman seething in front of her.

“Your husband, should never. Have. Been. Here!”, she screeches out and slaps Rebecca across her face.

“Our two worlds have prospered because of this alliance. Your husband tried to stop it. Can’t you see that all we want is the best for both our worlds?”, she asks, trying to get through to the vengeful woman.

“It is not for the best! Ntoko does not need you! We have never needed anyone!”

“Lady Mix, Please, I urge you to release me from these chains. You seek vengeance for your husband. I understand, but this is unwise”, Rebecca says. She knows her husband will not take kindly to a Ntokonite harming her, and in his anger could sever ties with this world. Violently. 

“You know what? I want your husband to suffer for the pain he has caused me. I worked for years for this moment, to get my revenge against him. And your death will be the sweetest revenge yet”, Mix says, with a crazy look in her eyes.

Rebecca knew that at this point, no matter what she said or did, that this woman will not listen to reason. She tried to use her strength against her chains, but found that they were too strong, she had to bide her time to work through them, combined with her magic, she will be released in no time. 

“You did not work alone”, Rebecca states.

“You are correct, Oh mighty Queen. I worked with his brothers, and my fellow true Ntokonites who wishes to have nothing to do with aliens like you or your husband”.

“You must know that if I die, that my husband will eradicate your world”, she tells the crazed woman.

“Ha, you don’t have that sort of power”, she tells Rebecca who stares at her in disbelief. ‘This woman really is blind. And stupid if she doesn’t believe that’.

“You have no idea what my people are capable of”, she says as her magic already started with the chains to unbind her, she tried to look for the weaknesses in the metal.

Mix then hit her across the face in rage. 

Rebecca hoped that her father’s new gatekeeper, Heimdall will be able to see her. All she had to do was say his name, and by the gods she hoped that he would hear her.

“I wish I could cut out that tongue of yours and send it to your husband. But unfortunately, I can’t do that yet. We still need some information from you”, she tells her.

“Then let me be clear, I won’t tell you anything”, Rebecca says.

“Mmm, yes you will. Cause we have people that have ways to make you talk. And they said they wouldn’t mind teaching me some of it on you”.

Another person entered the room and spoke, 

“Before we kill you, Asgardian. You will tell us the weaknesses of Svartalfheim, and Asgard”

Rebecca’s face continued to be one of disbelief as she stared at these stupid Ntokonites, making her wonder why they ever made alliance with such a stupid race.

“I won’t tell you anything”

And that’s when the torture began. The man, also known as Fel, started off with a punch to her abdomen. She kept strong as his interrogation continued strong.

She yelled out for Heimdall when he broke her finger. It was difficult to concentrate on breaking her bonds when she kept on getting hit. 

Fel then forced a potion down her throat that would light her senses on fire. With every touch, every breath, everything will be magnified, specifically aimed to cause her maximum pain. The lightest touch would make her feel like her skin was being torn off. The very material on her skin would cause her immense pain.

It took a few minutes to work, she focused her mind on breaking those chains more than ever in those few minutes. 

Her whole body started to shake. The man then drove a knife through her shoulder, and she yelled out in pain, tears streaming down her face. 

She knew pain, she was no stranger to it, but this has got to be the worst she has ever felt.

He continued with the same questions and she continued with the same answers.

“You amuse me”, he told her, “You will speak, even if I have to do those for the next few days. You will break and tell me what I want to know”.

She just glares at him. 

He laughs at her, grabs her throat and tightens his hold. Her throat is on fire, but she doesn’t give him the satisfaction, and continues to glare. He then did the unthinkable to her, he bent down and gave her a kiss, which in return she head- butted him and he flew a few meters away from her with that force. 

The kiss caused her pain, and all she wanted was for Malekith to find her. 

Fel took a dagger and plunged it into her hand and then left the room.

She was alone for the first time in hours.

As much as she wanted to die in that very moment, she knew she had to focus her magic on breaking the chains around her legs first. She was successful after another few minutes. She placed an illusion around her feet, hiding the chains that fell and placing imaginary ones there.

“Heimdall, I hope you can hear me”, she whispers, “Heimdall, please, find me”.

She focused her magic on the metal around her wrists. She was close to wearing it down. 

Fel came back in after he had calmed down. He now knew what would break her. The touch of another man, he would have her spill all the secrets of the dark elves by the end of the day. That he believed.

He saw how she sat with her eyes closed, concentrating. ‘She is probably trying not to focus on the pain’, he thinks.

“Well, Little Princess”, he starts, sitting next to her on the table, making sure she can’t head-butt him again. “I know exactly what will make you talk”, he says with a smirk. 

Reaching out to her face, stroking it gently. He could see her struggle against her bonds.   
“Don’t touch me!”, she grits out, wishing nothing more than to take the blade from her hand and shove it up his arse.

“I will do as I like…Unless you tell me what I want to know”, he says suggestively, touching her thigh.

Her anger flares up, giving her enough of a push to break through the bonds. She grabs Fel’s head and smashes it to the table, removes the blade from her hand and shoves it into his neck, severing his spine in the process. This all took place in a matter of three seconds.

She ran to one of the windows, jumps through it, all the while calling Mjolnir to her. She knew it was a risk jumping from the window, but she was in no condition to win a fight through her pain glazed mind.

She saw that she was close to where her ship had landed. When she got to the area, Malekith was already there, giving out orders.

“You will find her! Do you understand me?!”, he tells his soldiers.

“Malekith!”, she yells out as she runs towards him. He hears her first before he sees her. He runs towards her, and she falls into his arms and she yells out in pain, as the pain induced drug was still in her system. Even his touch caused her pain.

Malekith is shocked at the state his wife is in. He wishes noting more to find those who had dared harm his wife and make them pay.

Rebecca cries in relief, in his arms, and he holds her tight to his chest. She doesn’t want to let go, even when her very skin feels like it’s on fire from his touch, and not in a good sense.

“Rebecca, who did this to you? Where are they?”, he asks her.

She points in the direction she came. “There. It’s the marauders who had attacked you years ago. They wanted to know the weaknesses of Svartalfheim”.

Malekith ordered his men to find them at all costs and bring them to him. He then took Rebecca to their room on his ship.

“We have to get you to a healer!”, he says as he watches her shake in pain on the bed.

“They gave me something to magnify my pain receptors in my body. Husband, I need you to knock me out. Please”, she begs, crying, “I can’t take this pain anymore”.

And so he did. He gave her a sedative, and soon she was knocked out. Having a painless, dreamless sleep. She was not aware of it, but her body did not stop shaking. Malekith only stared helpless as his wife laid there.

His ship took off and soon enough they were back home on Svartalfheim. 

When Rebecca was on Ntoko, he felt something off in side of him. And when Odin’s watchman came through the bifrost and told him what he saw, he nearly lost it.

“I’m sorry King Malekith. But Rebecca is in danger. I saw her call out to me. She was being tortured and I came here as soon as I was able to let you know. The Bifrost does not reach Ntoko. You must be swift”, Heimdall said. 

Odin had sent the healer, Eir, to aid the elven healers with Rebecca. They had no idea what’s been causing her tremors. And so the only way that they could find out was through a mind scape to show her memories.

Malekith did not want others to see into his wife’s mind but he had no choice. He gave them permission to start the process.

A screen displayed in mid-air as they connected mind devices to her head.

And as such, Eir had worked found the place in her memory where it all started. How she was ambushed, saw the moment she woke up, heard what she heard. 

They saw the woman, Mix, attack her and how Rebecca tried to persuade her.

They saw the man, Fel, interrogate her and finally they saw what he gave her. Eir did not know what it was, but one of the elven healers recognized it and started with an antidote. Eir wanted to remove the devices but he stopped her and said, he wanted to see what was done t her, so he could do the same.

He saw his wife focus her magic on her bonds and break them. He saw her calling out to Heimdall, the watchman. 

He saw the man kiss HIS wife. And felt satisfied when she had head-butted him.

He saw Fel come back and touch her inappropriately. And how she broke free of her bonds and killed the man and he saw her escape up until the moment she had seen Malekith. 

All who had seen her memories sat in shock as to what they had witnessed. All who had heard of the attack on Rebecca had worried for her. The elves demanded that they sever ties to the Ntokonites, and Asgard was ready to stand by him.

“No harms the queen of Svartalfheim!”, they had said.

In the end, they captured the people who had harmed her. The elves did not take kindly to their queen being harmed. Malekith interrogated them as they had done to Rebecca, showing no mercy.

They found out that there was a Ntoko general that wished to overthrow the head of the planet and wished to wage war on others to showcase their strength.

When Rebecca woke up and found that out, she had said in disbelief once again, “Really husband!? They really are stupid, aren’t they?” 

“Indeed they are, wife”, he responds, watching in relief as his wife recovered.

Her nightmares returned and she would wake him up at night, asking him to hold her. And once again, they had to work through her nightmares. But not only hers, Malekith could not stop dreaming over and over of how his wife was tortured and he just had to stand and watch.

They both had a lot of shit to get through. Together.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the years things progressed nicely, and when Rebecca went to visit her parents, she got the best news ever. Her mother is pregnant. She will have younger sibling.

She was over the moon, and it made her want a child of her own one day. And when her little brother, Thor, was born, and she held him in her arms, her love for her brother magnified.

“I will always protect you, little brother”, she whispered to him and gave him a kiss on his head. 

She wanted a child, but she faced a fear, that one day her husband will find the Aether, and she would be forced to choose between him and Asgard. Her answer has always been Asgard, but bringing in a child might just change all of that.

She visited often to see little Thor, and Malekith saw how much it meant to her to see her little brother. He visited Asgard once in a while with his wife and he could see the desire there for a child. He just had no idea how to bring it up with her.

Odin had called Rebecca to Asgard for an emergency meeting. A war was about to start again between Asgard and Jotunheim and he needed her to fight alongside him once again. 

Malekith was none too pleased with Odin when Rebecca told him about the war. But no matter what, he couldn’t convince his wife to stay home. ‘Why did I have to marry such a stubborn woman?!’, he thinks frustrated. 

Rebecca dressed in her battle garb, along with Mjolnir, she kissed her husband for the last time as the Bifrost took her to Asgard.

She met her father along with his warriors and Heimdall sent them to Jotunheim. The battle was gruesome, and the Asgardians were victorious.

Odin and Rebecca came across an abandoned baby Jotun, a pale blue instead of the dark blue the Jotuns had. Rebecca gasped and picked up the dying child.   
“Father, they left him here!”, she said horrified.

“This is unfortunately what happens in the aftermath of war. Give him to me daughter”, Odin requests.

She hands him over to her father. 

“What shall we do with him father?”, she asks worried for the child.

They both watched as his skin changed from pale blue to white. 

“The child has potential for magic”, Rebecca states. 

“We can’t leave him here. He will die. I will take him with me, and your mother and I shall speak of the fate of the young boy. I can sense that he will have the potential to be great one day, and he could be the key to finally uniting the Jotuns and the Asgardians”, he tells his daughter.

They left for Asgard and they decided that they will raise their newly adopted son, now named Loki, along with Thor.

Rebecca held a soft spot for Loki. She could see that her father favoured Thor slightly more than Loki. And she saw the pattern that had once been between Hela and herself developing. 

Loki only wished to please his father, while Thor didn’t have to do anything really. 

Rebecca spoke to her father about letting Loki visit her on Svartalfheim, and at first he was reluctant. But he had allowed it, considering she offered to teach him magic when he was there, giving Frigga a break.

Loki was really excited to visit his big sister’s realm. He wanted to learn all about the dark elves. His mother had told him of their grandfather, Bor, and what happened with his brother-in-law. He was glad that his amazing big sister could ‘tame the beast’, as his mother had told him when she spoke of their marriage.

Loki was also excited because Thor wouldn’t come. This was something that he was going to do alone. Second to his father and mother to impress would be his big sister. Stories were told of her great battles, and the peace she has created over the realms, realms not even in the reach of the Bifrost.

When Thor had found out that his brother was going to Svartalfheim, he demanded he come along but Rebecca had refused saying that next time he could come.

“My darling little brother, you must know that I help mother with your studies, and not only that, magical studies. My husband is even reluctant to let me bring Loki, as he is not accustomed to having children around. I must return to my home there. But don’t worry Thor, you and I will also have our day. I promise”, she tells him and gives him a kiss on his head. 

When Loki arrived on Svartalfheim, he held tight to Rebecca’s dress as she was greeted by the guards.

“Don’t worry little brother, they will not harm you”, she said and then walked towards her home.

Malekith greeted her, and saw that she had indeed brought Loki, the Jotun that Odin took in, although the boy does not know of his heritage, it’s not his place to speak of it.

Malekith liked the boy, he was intelligent. He wouldn’t tell anyone this, but he enjoyed taking the boy around his castle, and seeing the amazement in the child’s eyes. 

Malekith loved to watch his wife dealing with Loki, and teaching him magic. 

“I can’t wait to tell Thor”, Loki said excitedly, as he was taken on a trip around Svartalfheim.

“Next time you can show him around if you’d like”, Rebecca said. 

Rebecca did have a hand in teaching both her brothers different subjects, and she wanted to take them to the different realms, teaching them of different cultures and species.

Thor did come the next time, and Loki did show him around. The boys were frightened by the dark elves, as they had found them to be truly intimidating. 

Thor would never admit it, but Malekith really scared him, especially when he glared at him when Thor would make a ruckus.

And as the boys grew older, they became more accustomed to the dark world, and their scary brother-in-law. Malekith even gave them fighting lessons from time to time. 

When the boys were old enough to defend themselves from enemies, Rebecca took them to Midgard and showed them how primitive the Midgardians were. Thor and Loki were seen as gods, and as such, so was Rebecca. 

Thor had an affinity for lightning and thunder just as much as Rebecca had and liked the title her father had given her as the ‘goddess of thunder’, so on Midgard he proclaimed himself to be the ‘god of thunder’, and her irked his sister’s ire. 

Loki and Thor laughed at how irritated she was with them. They went around Midgard and then proclaimed that their sister was the ‘goddess of peace’, for that was how they viewed their sister who abhorred war, and who had done everything in her power to keep the peace between all alliances formed. 

Her father found her annoyance towards Thor and his stunt with the ‘god of thunder’ amusing and didn’t say much on the subject. And when Odin hinted that he wished to give Mjolnir to Thor, did she finally explode.

“Father, Mjolnir is mine. You gifted this weapon to me and now you wish me to hand it over to Thor!”, she said, annoyed. She knows that in the end that she would have to give it to him, but she won’t make it easy on her father. 

‘What the All Father wants, the all father gets’, she thinks angrily. 

“He is to be the future king of Asgard, daughter. He will one day rule and he needs a weapon to conduct his powers and learn to control them just as you had. Thor only has an affinity for lightning, while you, my daughter, have an affinity for the different elements. A new weapon will be made for you, any one of your choosing”, he tells his daughter.

“Very well father. I shall do as I’m told”, she tells her father annoyed, and gives Mjolnir over to him.

“Thank you daughter. This weapon has served you well, and I only hope that this weapon will serve your brother just as well”, Odin responds. 

She bows her head and goes to her mother’s library to get some peace of mind.

When Loki saw her, he could tell that she was upset.

“What is the matter, sister?”, he asks as he sits next to her in their mother’s library. 

“Father has asked me to give Mjolnir to Thor”, she tells him.

“I can see now why you look so upset”, he comments.

“I’ll be alright brother. Mjolnir was gifted to me by father as well. It has been by my side for most of my life, and is uncomfortable to not have it anymore”.

Loki and Thor had a strange relationship. They had a brotherly bond, but Loki was the one who always came second. What Thor wants, Thor gets. And so Loki became jealous of him, and thought that Thor was egotistical, selfish and arrogant, despite his good qualities. 

When Rebecca returned to Svartalfheim, Malekith noticed immediately the mood his wife was in, and knew it must have been someone in her family.

“You seem upset”, he comments and she sends him a glare that said, ‘Really!?’.

She told him what happened and he was upset that her father caused her this grief.

Rebecca eventually got over it and when she did, she started to visit Asgard more frequently again. She was still angry with her father and didn’t visit for nearly six months, even if her mother came to Svartalfheim to try and get her to visit.

And eventually her father came to Svartalheim for the first time to sort things out with his daughter. 

“Good day daughter”, he greets her. She was shocked when her father showed up, for he has never visited her home before.

“Hello father”, she greets, bowing her head.

Odin feels out of his depth with his daughter once again. He can see that she was hurt by his actions, through giving away Mjolnir. Frigga spoke to him of the hurt Rebecca felt. He couldn’t understand why she was so upset with him, but his wife shined a light on the matter. He knew he had to fix this, she was his youngest daughter and he hates to see her in pain. 

Once Frigga had told him that Rebecca felt betrayed by him, that the weapon he gave her, and the praise he had given her, went to Thor, She was jealous, and was scared that what had happened with Hela, would happen with Thor.

She did not listen to Frigga when she tried to persuade her to come to Asgard and sort it out with her father. So Frigga commanded Odin to go to his daughter and fix the rift between them.

Now here he stood, in front of his daughter and Malekith next to her.

“May I speak to you in private, my child?”, Odin asks politely as this was not his kingdom, but his daughter’s.

She nods to Malekith and the rest of the people leave the room.

“What do you wish to speak about father?”, she asks coldly.

“My daughter, you are upset with me. And I wish to work through this conflict that has arisen”, Odin starts.

“Of course I am upset!”, she snaps, and then reigns in her emotions as quickly as they came out. She takes a calming breath, “You had me give away the only thing that kept me safe through the course of my life. The only weapon you had gifted me, I had fought and won so many battles with the hammer, and now you wish to push me aside like that, for your favoured child”.

“I love you, like I love all my children Becca”, he tells his daughter.

She laughs in disbelief, “I believe that you love me father. But you do not love us equally. You favour one child more than the other”.

“That is not true!”, he snaps back. He has never seen his daughter act like this before.

“You treat Thor the same way as you treated HELA!”, she yells out.

Odin snaps back in shock as not only as he hears Hela’s name for the first time in years, but also because Rebecca has never raised her voice to him in such a manner.

“You treat him the same! He is arrogant, and have you not heard him speak of the war he wishes to wage. That once he is king that he will teach OUR allies to respect him, by ways of battle. People we made peace with! You wish to put a child on the throne who wishes death and destruction on others. And now you have gifted him with a powerful weapon that could do just that”, she continued her tirade as her father sees the anger she holds, the worry for not only her people but their allies as well. She worries that her brother will turn out exactly like her imprisoned sister.

“You are right daughter”, he tells her sadly. He knows of the things Thor speak of. Thor is still young and has much to learn. Odin himself was just as arrogant and he caused so much unnecessary bloodshed over the millennia. 

Rebecca stares at her father in shock as he utters those words.

“Thor is still young, and you are right, he is arrogant. But he can grow out of it. He will not be like Hela. I will make sure of it!”, he vows. 

Father and daughter continued to speak, and they worked through the conflict. Odin too worried over Thor as the future king of Asgard. He will always worry. 

His daughter pointed out that Loki is being treated as she was with Hela. And Odin vowed to work on the relationship with his youngest son.

At the end of their discussion Odin asked his daughter to come with him to the dwarves so that they can forge her a new weapon. She spoke of a weapon that could shapeshift into anything she wished it to be.

And so the next day they went to the dwarves and asked if such a weapon could be created. The blacksmith looked at her with wonder, “It has never been done, but I shall try my utter best, Queen of Svartalfheim”.

It took two years for her weapon to be forged. It was better than Mjolnir, stronger, more powerful and only she could wield it.

It took many tries for the dwarves but in the end they succeeded to create a weapon that could shift into anything the wielder wants. It was linked to her telepathically and whatever weapon she imagined, was created.

Her father was glad that they worked through their differences. Asgard was flourishing, his family was happy, his kingdom was happy.

Until Rebecca came to him unhappily. 

“Father, we have to speak. Malekith is still searching for the Aether”.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca was searching for her husband in the research department, to have lunch together, when she overheard him speaking to some of the scientists about the Aether.

“I am sorry my lord, but we still have not found any traces of the Aether. The Asgardians have hidden it well. We have been checking the energy signatures daily for years and still not even a surge of energy has come from it”, she hears the scientist tell her husband as she stops just before the entrance of the door to one of the labs, listening as her eyes widen in surprise.

Her husband sighs, “Very well. Can you think of no other way to track it down?”

“No, my Lord. But all of our scientists will stand together and think of something different this time”, the scientist replies. 

Another scientist speaks to Malekith about the agriculture of the planet and she decides to make her entrance, hiding the fact that she had heard everything.

“Hello husband”, she greets with a smile, “Good day Sigre, Alfith”, she greets the other two scientists and they bow respectfully.

Malekith looks slightly worried, wondering if she had heard anything, but she is acting normal, therefor he calms down. He thinks that if she heard anything, that she would confront him about the Aether.

“Hello wife”, he greets, “What brings you here?”, he asks.

“Have you forgotten already? We are supposed to have lunch together”, she says, voice full of amusement. And his eyes widen.

“I apologize, time seems to have passed me by today”, he replies.

“Don’t worry about it, my dear. I’ll always find you in time”, she responds ominously.

A few days after she heard Malekith speak to the scientists, she left for Asgard to inform her father.

“Father, we have to speak. Malekith is still searching for the Aether”, she tells him.

“He will not find it”, he tries to reassure his daughter, “It has been hidden well by your grandfather”.

“They are trying to find different methods of searching for it. I have a feeling that it the Aether will one day come to light again. I fear for that day”.

“And until then daughter, life must continue on as normal. Keep an eye out for any sign if they have found the Aether, they must never possess it, for if they do, the universe will be plunged into darkness once again”, Odin says, worrying for his daughter.

Life continued on as her father had said it must. She kept hidden the fact from Malekith that she knew he was searching for the dark power. 

A few years passed again and fortunately for her, nothing happened, no discoveries were made in the search for the Aether.

She still travelled as an emissary for Asgard and Svartalfheim through the years, and had visited many worlds. One of her favourites is Midgard, who liked to refer to themselves as humans, and called their realm Earth. She liked to see how much they have evolved over the years but at the same time, how they don’t change much, generation after generation. She hated the fact that they craved war and bloodshed. She has witnessed too many wars there over stupid matters, especially concerning land disputes, love disputes and over the colour of their skin. 

‘Do they not all belong to the same world? Have they not evolved together? Have they not grown together as ‘humans’?’, she thinks annoyed as she sits on the edge of a cliff on Midgard. 

The people of Midgard worshipped her as a god, and she knew she wasn’t. Their lives are so fleeting, that soon they will forget that they ever worshipped the ‘Peacekeeper of Asgard’. She travelled to the different places, and was either treated with contempt as she was a woman, or treated as a goddess. 

In a place called Rome, they called her Athena, goddess of wisdom. She spoke to the people there and told them about her brothers. 

Thor was the Lord of the Skies, the lightning god and Loki was seen as Hades, god of the underworld, the comparison to Loki, she didn’t understand it, but she did not correct the people. 

She continued to train both her brothers, not only in swords, but in power and magic. She was proud of how much they have accomplished, how much they have learned. And yet, she feared for Asgard, especially when her father announced that he wishes to step down and let Thor rule as king of Asgard.

She was to attend the ceremony, she and Malekith stood next to her mother as Thor was about to be crowned king, when the frost giants broke into the vault, resulting in the cancellation of the ceremony. 

She saw Loki’s reaction and knew he had something to do with it. She knows her brothers too well. She confronted him about it.

“What did you do?!”, she hisses out to Loki when they were finally alone.

“I don’t know what you are talking about sister”, he says innocently.

“I know you Loki. You don’t want Thor on the throne. You did this! If you allow an enemy into Asgard again, brother, then you will have me to deal with”, she hissed out.

Loki looks taken aback. 

“It wasn’t me”, he tries to defend.

“Don’t lie to me Loki! I’ve always been able to tell when you or Thor lies”, she tells him.

“And what if it was me? What are you going to do about it?”, Loki asks, narrowing his eyes. He does not wish to harm his sister, and she is the better fighter out of all the siblings, even if the brothers don’t want to admit it.

“Absolutely nothing”, she tells him sincerely, “only if you give me your word that you won’t let an enemy pass our gates again”.

He lowers his head in shame, he can feel the disappointment running from her in waves.

“I’m sorry sister”, he tells her, “I wanted to ruin Thor’s day. He doesn’t deserve to be king. He is foolish and arrogant”.

“He is, but that doesn’t mean he won’t make mistakes, because he will. I don’t want him to be king either right now, but how else will he learn. Do you think it was easy for me too when father announced that he was stepping down? It wasn’t Loki. But we have to deal with it”.

“Very well sister. I still don’t like it”.

“I have to leave now brother, unlike our darling brother, I do actually have a kingdom to run”, she jokes with Loki and he smiles.

“Thank you for not telling father”, he hugs her.

“It’s because you are my brother, Loki. I love you”, she tells him, hugging him tighter. Rebecca always viewed Loki as an ‘almost son’, as she took him under her ‘wings’. She was his mentor, and his confidant as he grew up.

“I love you too, Becca”.

She and Malekith left for Svartalfheim and not even a day had passed when she received notice of Thor’s banishment and her father’s condition. Loki was placed as king regent, until their father would awaken.

Thor was banished to Midgard. And unfortunately she could not go there, because she has a meeting with an ally world, along with Malekith. 

Her heart broke when she heard of her brother’s banishment and her father’s condition. And it only got worse when she received a message from the communication centre that the Bifrost was destroyed, her brother Loki perished in the fight and that Thor was back on Asgard, along with their father, and now rebuilding the rainbow bridge. 

She cried for weeks on end when the news came of Loki’s death, and not even Malekith could console her. 

Then one day, it all changed. She stopped crying. Her demeanour changed. She was different somehow. Malekith thought it was because of Loki, a boy he cared for greatly similarly as his wife had. But he was wrong, it wasn’t because of Loki. It was something entirely different.


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecca was mourning the loss of her family and she couldn’t even go back to Asgard to mourn with her family. She did nothing except mourn for weeks on end.

She blamed herself for not being there for Loki, for not protecting him when he needed it most.

She was laying in bed when all of a sudden, her head explodes in pain. The pain is so bad that she can’t even scream out in pain. It’s a blinding pain. And her head is filled with memories that she hasn’t even lived through yet. 

Her mind is overwhelmed by the years of memories forming. Memories of the future.

She sees her brother Loki is still alive but was taken by a Thanos, a menace to this universe. She sees Loki, along with the Chitauri attacking Midgard. The Bifrost rebuilt, and sees herself reuniting with her family again, reuniting with Loki as he was kept in the Asgardian prison. Her heart aches as she relives these memories. 

She sees Malekith ordering the death of her mother, finding the Aether and taking it from a woman named Jane Foster, who will be someone dear to Thor. 

Malekith kept her prisoner on Svartalfheim as the convergence started. And Thor who had practically ripped him apart as he tried to overshadow the universe in darkness. 

She thought she knew heart ache, she thought she knew pain. She would take torture a thousand times over than the pain she felt as the bond between her and her husband broke because of his death. She remembers being nothing more than a shallow husk, just living on, breathing hard and barely surviving. She thought breathing was an easy thing to do, but it really wasn’t, especially without a part of her soul.

Svartalfheim fell without their king, and it was submerged into darkness again. She left the place she had seen as home for millennia, back to her birthplace, Asgard.   
She sees Thor and Loki again, fighting. Loki had impersonated their father and banished him to Midgard. She relives her father’s death and with that, her sister’s rebirth into the universe. Hela.

Hela nearly killed her when she stood next to her brothers, throwing one of her spikes and it had pierced her, right through her collar bone above her heart.

They escaped through the Bifrost and she sees herself explaining to Thor about Hela and why they had kept it a secret. 

“Why did you keep this from us?”, Thor asked frustrated.

“Because brother, we never wanted you to experience the pain we had. The shame we had faced. Our family was different back then Thor. Our father and sister thrived on the bloodshed of others. Our father had conquered so many worlds and Asgard had flourished because of it. Our father stopped when I married Malekith and our sister did not like it. She nearly destroyed all of Asgard”, she replied sadly.

She and her brother then not only found an old Midgardian acquaintance of his, Hulk. But Loki and a Valkyrie too.

They travelled back to Asgard and fought Hela. Rebecca knew what had to be done. Asgard paid the price as it was destroyed by one of their old enemies, clothed in fire and hate. And Hela went with Asgard as it burned down.

In her memories, she sees herself continuing on with life as she always had, fighting. 

Thanos came for the Space infinity stone, also known as the tesseract, when they were in space with their fellow Asgardians. And he slaughtered them. Loki died. Again. For the last time.

She tried to stop Thanos, but he was too strong already with the amount of infinity stones he had.

“I know of you, Princess of Asgard”, Thanos greets after she tried to behead him with her weapon, named ‘Gram’. 

“I can’t say that it’s a pleasure to meet you”, she hisses out.

“I’ve heard of the power you hold. The peace you brought between the dark world and the light world. You have great potential. Join me”.

“I feel honoured”, she says sarcastically, “but not only did you kill most of my people, you also placed a lindorm into Loki’s mind, infecting his very thoughts to turn against who he is, who he could’ve become”.

She looks hatefully at Thanos, as the ship was filled with the death of her people. 

Rebecce saw the lindorm, a mind parasite, escape from Loki’s mouth as Thanos plunged a blade into his heart. A parasite that can connect telepathically to a host, invading the mind, and Thanos used the parasite to infiltrate Loki’s mind, to turn him against Asgard and enhance his dislike for Thor, enhance his jealousy over the relationship Thor had with their father. Rebecca knew the truth. Her brother was innocent, all those acts he committed was not of his own will.

“I see you made your decision”, Thanos smirks, waves his hand and Rebecca was suddenly on Svartalfheim. Her old home.

She eventually finds a working spaceship, and flies to Midgard, teaming up with the remaining avengers to put an end to all of this. To put an end to Thanos. She trained with many of the talented people she came across. She saw the greatness of the universe, and what those within could do to stop Thanos.

She, alongside many others fought against Thanos. She fought alongside her brother, Tony Stark, the Hulk, a giant ant man. And eventually he was defeated. 

He was killed, but half of all the life in the universe had still been disintegrated. 

She took a hold of the time stone, combined with mind and power stone, absorbed them and sent her mind back in time, back to where it started. 

She opened her eyes as her mind processed everything, all the memories that were, will come to pass if she doesn’t change it.

She knew the future now. She had to change it. She was fully aware that her husband is still alive, her parents were still alive, her brother was alive and was being held by Thanos, his mind invaded by a mind parasite.

She had to change it and had no idea where to start.

She heads to the bathroom and washes her face, which looks awful considering the dried tear stains. 

She hears the door to her room open, and knows it’s Malekith.Her breathing hitches a notch. ‘How can I face him now, knowing what he will do. Knowing that even the things he did to my family, or will do to my family? How is it that I still love him?’

“Rebecca”, she hears the voice of her husband call her. ‘It feels like I haven’t heard his voice in years, and telepathically I haven’t’, she thinks.

“I’m in here, washing up”, she yells out, evening out her breathing, trying to calm her nerves. 

She heads out, ready to face him.

Malekith notices that she is weary of him, and he frowns.

“Is something the matter?”, he asks confused.

“No, everything is all right now husband. I promise”, she replies.

Later that evening Rebecca has formulated a plan in changing the future for the better, and for that plan to succeed, she has to leave, and head back to Midgard, particularly to find the infinity stones before Thanos.

She knows she can absorb the power and keep it hidden until she has to face Thanos again. First things first, she needs to get her hands on the time stone and she knows exactly where to get it. 

Late that evening she was getting ready for bed, she felt alive again. Her soul was complete again, and her family alive.

“You seem different”, Malekith comments when he stood by the door and watched his wife get ready for bed.

She freezes on the spot, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“That’s because I am. We all change over time, don’t we? The death of Loki has caused me to change. And today I have come to a decision to move forward and not linger on the pain anymore, for what good does that do?”, she responds.

“I am glad that you are getting better, my wife”, he tells her sincerely. He really hates to see her in pain and feels useless when he can’t do anything about it. But he doesn’t know that his death will one day cause her to crumble and be nothing but a living zombie, his death will cause the death of his kingdom. And his death will have caused her to have a miscarriage of their first and only child. 

She remembers finally getting pregnant, weeks before the aether was found, and she was ecstatic to be a mother. And she had no idea that the aether would be found, and her home destroyed. ‘This time around, I won’t face that pain again. I will never have a child’, she resolves.

“Husband, I’ve been thinking of travelling again, back to Midgard. I haven’t been there in years and could use a distraction. I wish to see how they have evolved over the past three centuries?”, she asks him, and stating it at the same time.

He frowns, “Are you certain that now is the time to leave Becca? You are still mourning the loss of Loki and the you have responsibilities here”.

“I am certain husband, I feel that this is something I must do. My responsibilities will always be here. And it’s nothing that can’t wait. Permit me to go, please”, she responds.

“I do not like it”, he states annoyed, hating that his wife is also a free spirited woman.

“I know, but I won’t be gone too long. I wish to explore there. You know how much I love it. It could help me finally put Loki to rest”, she lies smoothly.

“I will permit it then. But promise me you will return”

“I promise Malekith, I will return to you one day”. She says, and thinks, ‘whether in this life or in death, I will return to you’.

The next day she prepared he ship as the bifrost was still being rebuilt. She was in space, heading towards Midard. She calculates that it will take her two to three days to get there through wormhole travel to Midgard, now known as Earth. 

She will find all the infinity stones, merge them and defeat Thanos. 

All she needs to do is find a place called Kamar-Taj in a land known as Tibet. 

‘Oh shit, how am I going to do this?’


End file.
